Hermione et les Serpents
by lolitadragnir
Summary: Chaque année Poudlard rouvre ses portes pour accueillir de nouveaux élèves mais cette année verra un événement rare se produire. Bienvenue dans la vie d'Hermione Granger qui se retrouve chez les Serpentard, maison n'accueillant que les sang-pur et sang-mêlés, alors que pensait n'
1. Prologue

Je voudrais remercier ma correctrice Keepdead de corriger mes texte.

* * *

Les portes de la Grande salle de l'école de sorcellerie se nommant Poudlard s'ouvrirent afin de laisser passer la directrice adjointe, connue pour être la professeur de métamorphose et la directrice d'une des quatre maison que contient cette école. Elle était suivie par un nombre important d'enfants, qui regardaient tout autour d'eux, et qui s'avançaient vers l'estrade où se trouvait un tabouret et chapeau bizarre posé sur le dit tabouret.

La professeur s'arrêta devant l'estrade et fit apparaître une liste puis appela un à un les noms marqués sur la liste.

Lorsque le nom "Hermione Granger" fut appelé, la jeune fille portant se nom s'assit sur le tabouret et laissa la directrice poser le chapeau sur sa tête. Chapeau qui commença alors un long monologue :

\- Humm...je vois de lourds secrets se cachant derrière ta personne ainsi qu'un fort caractère contenant tout les qualités de chaque maison mais tu a aussi un coté rusé qui fait que tu trouveras ta place chez les Serpentssi tu devoiles ton « vrai toi », dit-il dans la tête de la jeune fille avant de crier, SERPENTARD

Un long silence se fit dans la salle, car les sorciers dit Sang Pur composant majoritairement la maison, ne connaissaient pas le nom de la jeune fille et se doutait alors qu'elle était une née Moldue. Alors que la jeune fille commençait à devenir toute rouge et à avoir les yeux humides, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds platine et dont la famille était connu depuis des décennies dans cette maison se mit applaudir bientôt suivi de toute la maison entière. Hermione se constitua alors un masque sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne et se dirigea vers la table destinée aux élèves de sa maison. Elle voulu s'asseoir tout au bout de la table jusqu'à se qu'elle soit attrapée et emmenée au milieu, se retrouvant ainsi entourée de celui qui l'avais applaudit en premier et des ses amis. Le jeune blond prit la parole :

-Bonjour tu doit être surprise de te retrouver dans cette maison mais si le Choixpeau t'as placé là c'est qui avait ses raison. Je me présente je suis Draco Malfoy et voici mes amis, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, présenta-t-il

-Blaise, Pansy ?, prononça Hermione d'un air choqué

Les deux nommés se retournèrent et sautèrent de leur place afin de la prendre la jeune femme dans leur bras tandis que Draco les regardait en se demandant comment ils pouvaient se connaître. Hermione voyant sa tête commença à expliquer:

\- Blaise, Pansy et moi on se connaît depuis tout petit car mes parents m'emmenaient souvent dans un parc où Blaise et Pansy jouaient et au bout d'un moment on a fini devenir amis et ça a continué ainsi jusqu'à nos neuf ans, âge où leurs pères ont appris qu'ils côtoyaient une personne d'un rang différent. Aujourd'hui je comprends mieux. finit-elle en se tournant vers ses deux amis

-Je vois, prononça-t-il avant d'être coupé par le directeur qui commença son discours.

A la fin du discours prononcé par le directeur, ils mangèrent les succulents plats qui apparaissaient devant eux et quand ils eurent finit, ils suivirent leur Préfet-en-Chef qui les conduit jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ils furent tous surpris quand ils virent leur salle commune et ils eurent l'impression d'avoir trouver un nouveau "chez soi" qui leur convenaient parfaitement.

Le petit groupe dont Hermione faisait partie alla s'installer sur le canapé et les fauteuils se trouvant le plus loin de l'entrée et tandis que Pansy s'installait près de Draco, Hermione, elle, se retrouva assise à gauche de Draco avec Blaise assis à ses pieds qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et qui rigolait en regardant Crabbe et Goyle qui était en train de se disputer pour savoir qui aurait la dernière part de gâteau qu'ils avait réussies à chaparder avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda alors de raconter sa vie, vie qu'elle résuma par le fait que ses parents étaient dentiste, qu'ils soignaient donc les dents des gens, qu'elle était fille unique et qu'elle avait découverts ses pouvoirs alors qu'elle avait 10 ans.

Draco lui raconta ensuite qu'il était le fils unique d'un couple de sorciers connus dans son monde car ils savaient se faire respecter et que son père avait une fonction haut placé au ministère. Il lui dit que Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits car leurs pères sont très proches et que leurs mères prennent souvent le thé ensemble.

Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher, ils se séparèrent donc pour aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les filles se retrouvèrent dans des lits proches et discutèrent encore quelques dizaines de minutes avant de s'endormir tandis que les garçons étaient directement partis se coucher.

La dernière pensée d'Hermione fut qu'elle se plaisait bien dans cette maison mais qu'elle se demandait ce qu'avait voulu dire le Choixpeau en disant que grâce à son vrai soi elle se plairait ici.


	2. Première journée et premier soucis

Merci à ma merveilleuse correctrice :)

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eu du mal à se rappeler où elle était jusqu'à ce que Pansy saute sur son lit en rigolant et en la mouillant avec ses cheveux encore humide. Hermione rigola mais poussa légèrement Pansy afin de prendre son uniforme et aller dans la salle de bain se laver et se préparer. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle essaya de dompter ses cheveux mais perdit vite patience alors Pansy vint à sa rescousse et lui apprit un sort qui démêla ses cheveux et qui les laissa légèrement ondulés. Elle la remercia, prit ses affaires et elles descendirent dans la salle commune où les attendait Blaise et Draco qui leur apprirent que Crabbe et Goyle était déjà partis car ils avaient "trop faim" pour attendre les filles et qu'ils s'excusaient. Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant ça mais sourirent lorsque les garçons se prirent les pieds dans le tapis qui se trouvait devant l'entrée de la grande salle. Elles les regardèrent en se moquant d'eux et allèrent s'asseoir près des garçons qui leur servirent une tasse de chocolat pour Hermione et un thé pour Pansy. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement tandis que Hermione regardait l'emploi du temps qui venait de leur être distribués et regarda alors leur horaire :

lundi : 10-12h : DCFM/ 13-15h : Etude des Moldus/ 18-19h : Astronomie

mardi : 9-11h : Potions/ 11-12h : Arithmancie/ 13-15: Botanique

mercredi : 9-11 : Histoire de la magie/ 11-12h : Duels/ 14-16h : Vol sur Balai

jeudi : 10-12h : Métamorphose/ 14-16h : Divination

vendredi : 10-12h : SE/ 13-15h : SCM/ 15-16h : Runes

Elle poussa alors un cri en s'apercevant qu'ils allaient être en retard pour leur premier cours qui était celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal enseigné par le professeur Quirrel.

Ils se dirigèrent alors en courant vers le deuxième étage où ils entrèrent dans salle avant que les Gryffondor n'entrent et ils s'assirent au fond de la salle. Hermione et Blaise rapportèrent 15 points chacun à leur maison pour la connaissance de la théorie tandis que Draco rapporta 10 points pour avoir réussi un sort et Pansy 5 points pour avoir réussi le même sort.

Hermione avait un magnifique sourire en sortant de la salle, sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt car le duo roux-brun de Gryffondor passa à ses cotés et le roux la bouscula provoquant sa chute. Ses affaires s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle et Blaise vint se mettre aussitôt devant elle pour la protéger des personnes qui profiteraient du fait qu'elle est à terre pour lui faire du ma, car elle avait beau avoir été acceptée par le petit groupe de Draco, les Serpentard plus âgés ne voulait pas vraiment d'elle et ce même si ils ne le montraient pas. Pendant ce temps, Draco était parti provoquer le rouquin qui était fier de ce qu'il avait fait tandis que le brun lui regardait son ami sourire devant l'énervement qu'il avait provoqué chez les Serpents et de la tristesse qui était apparut chez Hermione.

Alors que le roux et le blond allait commençait à se battre, deux autres rouquins, ayant l'air d'être jumeaux, pénétrèrent dans le couloir et se précipitèrent vers le première année et l'attrapèrent par les bras pour l'éloigner de Draco qui lui était retenue par Marcus Flint, qui était d'accord avec ce qu'allait faire Draco mais qui se devait de l'empêcher plus pour les points que par morale.

L'un des deux jumeaux se dirigea vers Hermione et l'aida à ramasser ses livres puis prit la parole :

-Excuse notre frère, il adore attirer l'attention donc quand il ne l'a pas il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Je suis Fred Weasley, lui c'est Georges. Et l'idiot qui me sert de frère s'appelle Ron et son ami Harry. Si il t'embête encore viens le dire à Georges où à moi et on s'en occupera.

Hermione le remercia, lui sourit et reparti aux cotés de Pansy qu'elle rassura en lui disant que tout allait bien mais au moment où elle disait sa Ron cria qu'elle n'était qu'une "Sang de Bourbe" et qu'elle ne méritait pas de faire part de cette école. Hermione sachant ce que voulait dire cette insulte partit en courant loin d'eux pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments et que cela la touchait. Pansy fusilla le rouquin du regard et parti à la poursuite d'Hermione pendant que Blaise essayait de retenir Draco et que Crabbe et Goyle eux regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Draco dit alors avec une voix menaçante :

\- Weasley ! Comment ose-tu l'appeler ainsi alors que même nous les Serpentard on se fiche de ses origines ! Crois moi tu en entendra parler pendant longtemps et tu ne restera pas impuni, finit-il avant de partir à la poursuite de la jeune brune.

\- Ron tu n'aurait jamais dû dire ça...Nous allons être obligés de prévenir Maman et crois moi que tu vas souffrir d'avoir aussi dire ça, dit Georges avec une voie froide tandis que lui et Fred se diriger vers les escaliers en tirant Ron pour qu'il avance.

\- Ils ont pas tort Ron, en plus elle ne nous a rien fait, affirma Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour manger.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Ron sentit des regards froids venant des Serpentard tandis qu'il avançait vers sa table. Le professeur Snape, enseignant les potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, s'approcha de lui et le prévint que sa soirée ne serait pas reposante car il serait toute la soirée en retenu avec Rusard et qu'il viendrait le lendemain soir dans les cachots afin de nettoyés le matériel qui sera utilisés toute la journée. Quand Ron osa demander la raison de cette retenue, Snape lui dit qu'il n'aimait que l'on insulte une élève de sa maison par une insulte impardonnable. Ron devint tout blanc et quand le professeur parti, le directeur se leva et prit la parole :

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui sera à appliqué pendant toute votre scolarité. Sachez que les origines d'une personne ne devrait pas la décrire alors si j'apprends que l'un ou l'une de vous a osé insulté un ou une élève à propos des ses origines, les sanctions peuvent aller des retenues jusqu'au renvoi temporaire. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, dit-il en se rasseyant.

Suite à ce discours, Ron ne toucha pas à son repas. Pendant ce temps, Hermione accompagnée de ses amis entra dans la Grande Salle où elle sentit que tout le monde la soutenait et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison où le centre de la table avait des assiettes pleines qui avait remplis juste pour eux sous les ordres de Marcus Flint. Hermione le remercia d'un sourire auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil et elle commença à manger doucement tout en discutant avec Pansy. Une personne extérieur au petit groupe, ne se serait pas aperçus qu'il y a peine dix minute Hermione était en train de pleurer tout en faisant les 100 pas dans la salle commune des Serpentard et donc n'aurait pas vu le rapprochement entre le jeune fille et le jeune blond qui se trouvait à sa droite et qui fusillait du regard le rouquin qui avait osé l'insulter. Hermione se tourna vers lui pour lui posé une question, s'aperçut qu'il regardait vers les Gryffondors et le secoua doucement pour qu'il revienne à lui. Il lui sourit doucement et reprit part à la conversation.

Le temps se déroula rapidement et ils arrivèrent vite au lendemain. Hermione était tellement impatiente de faire son premier cours de potions qu'elle manqua de tomber et de se rompre le cou dans les escaliers en descendant de la Grande Salle aux cachots.

Ils entrèrent en premier dans la Salle et se placèrent devant pour faire plaisir à Hermione qui les remercia de la même manière que d'habitude, en souriant. Draco se trouvait à gauche d'Hermione tandis qu'à sa droite se trouvait Pansy qui avait elle-même Blaise à sa droite. Goyle et Crabbe se trouvant derrière eux jouait avec leur baguette. Snape pénétra dans la salle avec un mouvement de cape qui impressionna les Gryffondors mais qui ne fit aucun effet aux Serpents. Il présenta l'art des potions et leur demandèrent de faire une potion d'amnésie.


	3. Discussion et Nouvel ami

Pendant qu'ils faisaient la potion demandait par le professeur, celui-ci passa dans les rangs afin de voir ceux qui ne réussissait pas et s'aperçut alors que Ronald Weasley faisait tout pour distraire le petit groupe de son filleul Draco et que ceux-ci n'allaient pas tarder à répondre. Il agit alors avant que cela finisse mal et s'approcha silencieusement derrière le rouquin et s'arrêta à environ cinquante centimètre de lui. Ron sentant une aura glaciale derrière lui et ne voyant plus le professeur de potions dans la classe, il se retourna lentement tout en se décomposant et laisser un cri d'effroi t tandis que Snape prenait la parole :

\- puis-je savoir pourquoi votre potion d'amnésie n'est toujours pas commencé, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme...trop calme

\- Je...euh...je vais la commencé tout de suite professeur, se dépêcha de dire le Gryffondor

\- Il est trop tard pour cela ...J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor, annonça-t-il tandis que les Rouges et Ors fusillaient Ron du regard.

Snape se dirigea vers le groupe de Serpents se trouvant à l'avant de la salle de potion. Il examina alors leur potions et fut surpris en voyante celle d'Hermione. Il lui demanda alors de rester à la fin du cours et accorda 20 points à Serpentard sous le regard dégouté des Gryffondor. A la fin de l'heure, Hermione fit signe à ses amis de partir vers la salle d'Arithmancie sans l'attendre et dès que la salle fut vide elle s'approcha du bureau de son directeur de maison. Il fit apparaitre un fauteuil où elle s'assit après qu'il lui ait demandé. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et lui demanda pourquoi elle était là et il lui répondit en disant qu'il voulait savoir si elle se plaisait chez les Serpentard et elle lui répondit que oui et ce même si certains de ses camarades, surtout les plus âgés, ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment mais qu'ils ne le montraient pas. Mais quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête depuis la répartition et elle lui demanda :

-Professeur, je me demandais pourquoi j'ai était réparti chez les Serpentard, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante

\- Le Choixpeau a décidé que Serpentard serait la meilleure maison selon votre caractère et en ne prenant pas en compte vos origines, répondit-il calmement

\- Le Choixpeau m'as dit que c'est grâce à mon vrai moi que cette maison me correspondait le mieux mais que voulait-il dire pas là ?, questionna-t-elle

Le professeur réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de répondre qu'il ne savait pas non mais qu'elle ne devait pas faire attention à ça et qu'elle devrait plutôt se concentrée sur sa scolarité car elle selon ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, elle maitrisait parfaitement l'art des potions et lui demanda si elle avait déjà fait des potions dans le passé. Elle lui répondit que non et qu'elle avait juste écouter sa conscience au moment de la préparation. Il lui dit qu'elle avait bien fait et lui conseilla d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, le plutôt possible si elle se demandait encore se que voulait dire le discours du Choixpeau. Pendant qu'il lui faisait un mot d'excuse pour son retard en Arithmancie, elle utilisa un sort que Pansy lui avait apprit la veille et envoya ses affaires de potions dans son dortoir et fit apparaître son matériel d'Arithmancie. Quand le professeur Snape lui donna son mot, elle lui dit au revoir et partit en courant vers l'étage où elle avait cours. Arrivée au bon étage, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et toqua à la porte de la salle de classe. Le professeur Vector vint lui ouvrir la porte et, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour enlever des points à Serpentard, Hermione lui donna son mot d'excuse rédigé et signé par le professeur Snape en personne. Elle lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir à une des deux places restantes. Places qui se trouvait soit à coté de Potter, qui faisait comme si elle n'était pas là, soit à cote de Weasley qui lui lança un sourire hypocrite. Elle tourna la tête vers Pansy qui devait supporter la présence de Brown. Elle alla donc s'asseoir près de Potter et sortit ses affaires. Au même moment trois mots apparurent sur sa table. Elle prit le premier et sut dès le premier coup d'œil qui venait de Draco et de Blaise et elle lut :

" Il te voulait quoi le professeur de Potion ? Tu nous racontera ce midi ce dont il t'as parlé - B&D"

Elle se tourna discrètement vers eux et leur sourit pour confirmer. Elle prit le deuxième mot, qui venait de Pansy et le lut :

" Désolé de pas avoir pu te garder la place à mes cotés mais Brown est arrivée en retard alors le professeur à décidé de la placer à coté de moi pour l'empêcher de se placer à coté de ses amis. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? A ce midi -Pans''

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et prit le dernier mot dans elle connaissait pas l'identité de l'expéditeur. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut :

" Je te présente mes excuses pour ce que Ron t'as fait et dit hier car il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien mais pourrait tu accepter mes excuses ? -Harry"

Hermione retourna le mot et écrit rapidement sa réponse :

" Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'y est pour rien, alors j'accepte tes excuses -Hermione"

Elle lui tendit sa réponse et il lui sourit avant d'écrire une réponse longue de plusieurs lignes qu'il lui donna :

" Je sais que les relations entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne font pas partie des meilleures et que c'est rare qu'un Serpentard soit ami avec un Gryffondor mais...ami ? Tu n'est pas obligé d'accepter car après tout je suis ami avec Ron et tu ne l'aime pas (et c'est réciproque malheureusement) et je ne pense pas qu'un jour vous pourrez être amis mais tout les deux nous pourrions faire la paix - Harry"

Hermione lui répondit qu'avec un seul mot :

"Ami"

Aussitôt qui le prit, elle se concentra sur le cours et essaya de comprendre se que racontai la professeur. A la fin du cours, elle sourit à Harry et parti rejoindre ses amis qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de l'échange de mots entre Harry et elle mais ils ne lui demanderaient rien avant d'avoir su pourquoi leur directeur de maison, et parrain de Draco à ses heures perdus, l'avait convoqués en fin de cours. Elle leur promit de tout leur raconter après avoir était posé leurs affaires et d'être assit à la table des Serpents dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers leur place et s'assirent et se servirent tandis qu'Hermione leur racontait sa discussion avec Snape et dès qu'elle eut fini Pansy lui demanda pourquoi elle et Potter avec échangé des mots. Hermione leur dit alors qu'il s'était excusé pour le comportement de son ami et qu'il lui avait demandé si ils pouvaient être amis et qu'elle avait répondu affirmatif.


	4. Message

**B** onjour à toutes et à tous,

je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente qui fut longue pour cette fiction et j'espère que vous saurez aussi fidèle qu'au départ.

Je tenais à vous informer que je vais reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire, réécrire les premiers chapitre et finir leur première année avant de passer à la deuxième mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite car malheureusement j'ai des problèmes de santé et je dois passer mes premières épreuves pour le bac cette année.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

-Laura


End file.
